Trespass Sweetly Urged
by LadyofSpain
Summary: As a favor to Quil, Leah accepts a date with Paul. To their mutual surprise, the date goes better than expected. The next day, Quil scraps with Paul, leaving him, bleeding on her doorstep. During his patching, Leah kisses him, and all of a sudden, they're 'on fire'.


Trespass Sweetly Urged

**By Lady of Spain**

Disclaimer: The characters herein are the property of S. Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Romeo: <em>Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take<em>.

_Thus, from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged._

Juliet_: Then have my lips the sin that they have took_.

Romeo: _Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again_.

Romeo and Juliet

Act I: Scene V

Quil was in a quandary. He wanted to go out with the girl of his dreams this Saturday, but Crystal's mother didn't allow her to single date. The only friend that was available for that particular night was _Mad Dog_ Etcity—aka, Paul. It was a bear trying to dish up a date for the guy. He wasn't bad looking; in fact he was extremely easy on the eye. Even Quil would admit that; the guy was gorgeous. The problem was all the girls on the rez were scared to death of him. Yeah—his reputation for temper outbursts sent the girls running for cover. So it was . . . Quil in quiet desperation, was trudging to the Clearwaters' in the hope that Leah would solve his dilemma. Would she be in a good mood? He'd never seen it before, but however improbable, one could wish it to be true.

He stood at the threshold, took a deep breath and rapped at the entrance to the house. The hinges creaked, the door opened a crack and Leah peered around the frame.

The ever-present scowl emanated from her face. "Oh Gawd, what in the world could possibly bring the wolf to my door?"

Quil wiped the sweat off his palms and swallowed loudly. "Hi Leah."

"Hi yourself. Whatta ya want?"

"I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it this time? You still owe me $40 from the last little favor I did you."

"No, no, this won't cost you a dime. Crystal says she can't go out with me this Saturday unless there's another couple with us. Her mother doesn't trust me."

"Imagine that!"

"I just need a date for one of my friends, that's all. How 'bout it?"

"Oh, no you don't . . . I'm not going out with _Mr. Irresistible_, he talks too much. I can never get a word in edgewise. Anyway, what happened? He get in another spat with Tink?"

"Jake and Bella are fine, Leah"

"Please . . . don't tell me . . . It's not Embry is it? Can't that guy ever get up the nerve to ask a girl out by himself?"

"It's not Embry."

"Then who the hell is it? I didn't think you had that many friends . . . for reasons I perfectly understand." She muttered the tail end of the sentence under her breath.

He pretended that he didn't hear that remark. "It's Paul. Look—I know this is last minute and everything—but I figured you'd be my best bet at getting him a date. All the girls are afraid of him; and the guys are all afraid of you (oops!)." Damn, did he just say that out loud? "But I knew _you_ wouldn't have a problem handling Etcity . . . am I right?"

"I'll let that insult slide this time, mister. Paul, huh? Okay, I could do worse, and he couldn't do _better_." Leah's eyes narrowed. "Hey . . . wait a minute . . . I thought he imprinted on Rachel."

"_He_ imprinted; she _dis-imprinted_—like I said—she's scared to death of him. She refuses to accept it. He's a lone wolf. Have a heart, Leah. You of all people should have some empathy for him."

"Okay, _Muscles_, I'll do it. Call me with the details tomorrow. Now scram!"

* * *

><p>The night of the date rolled around and Quil waited in the car while Paul stood at Leah's door. Paul looked really sharp in a dark blue sports coat and black slacks. The top two buttons of his light grey shirt were left open revealing a hint of his smooth, muscular chest. A wooden wolf pendant hung from a leather cord encircling his neck. He was clean-shaven and smelling of enticing men's cologne. The whole package was topped off with glossy black hair, gelled to perfection. A few strands cascaded over his forehead adding a bit of boyishness to his features. Lastly, his feet were shod in a pair of dancing shoes; he was ready to rip!<p>

Leah came to the door and stopped short, surprised at the view of hotness staring her in the face.

She raised an eyebrow. "Damn, Etcity, you clean up nice," she remarked. "I'm gonna have to rename you _Etcetera_—'cause, obviously, there's lots more to you."

Paul smiled, after closing his gaping mouth. "_Etcetera_—I like it!" Then he added, "You know, you're not so bad yourself."

His comment was right on. Leah was dressed in a clingy knit with long lace sleeves. The dress was the color of burgundy, and it hugged her curves, flowing out at the hips. It had a cowl neckline accentuating her supple neck, from which a gold chain with a single pearl dangled. Her dark hair was smooth and sleek. One side was tucked behind her ear; the other formed a curtain curving up from her forehead and around to her chin. It hung close to one of her smoky, mascaraed eyes.

Long shapely legs extended out below the knee length dress, ending in a pair of black suede pumps.

Man, that dress clung to Leah in all the right places and she certainly had the voluptuous body to fill it out. Paul was not at all oblivious to that.

The poor guy was dumbfounded. He had never seen her this beautiful before. It was nice to know she dressed up just for him. This was a whole "other side" to Leah. This was Leah the temptress—Leah the seductress. He hadn't ever thought of her as sexy—seriously, how had he overlooked that fact?

The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds—their eyes drinking in the scenery.

Quil beeped the horn impatiently. He wanted to get this show on the road. Were they gonna stand there ogling each other all night? He beeped again.

Finally Paul took Leah's hand and they strolled over to the RAV4. He helped to settle Leah onto the seat, ran around to the other side, and got in.

"Well, it's about time!" Quil complained.

"Quitcher beefin'," Leah retorted. "Remember, I'm doin' you a favor here."

"And for me too!" Paul smirked.

Quil muttered something under his breath. Crystal shot him a dirty look, her intense brown eyes flashing her disapproval.

"Do you have to use that kind of language?" she snapped.

"Yeah, Quil," Paul asserted, "there _are_ ladies present."

"Well, _one_ lady anyway," Quil snarked quietly.

Paul's hand shot out and cuffed him up the back of his head. "Watch your mouth, Quil . . . And beware, because there's more where that came from."

Quil rubbed the offended area. "Ow, you didn't have to hit me so hard!"

"Do yourself a favor, _sorehead_—next time, before you open your big mouth—think first!"

* * *

><p>They arrived at the dance hall. Man, the joint was really jumpin'! Paul and Leah didn't waste a minute. He led her onto the dance floor and let loose. Damn, that guy could dance! Leah was in her glory. Finally, a man who could match her moves and then some! They hopped, swayed, kicked up their heels and twisted every which way. All eyes were on them. Some of the girls—who were unaware of Paul's reputation—tried desperately to cut in. Paul danced with a few, but he only had eyes for his date.<p>

Leah was surprised at the fun she was having. She was actually enjoying her time with Paul. Who knew?

Her heart was doing flips as he held her close during a soft, slow number—and truth be told—his was doing the same. How strange—the two most irritable, belligerent werewolves on the block were locked together in a tight embrace—and this was not even hand to hand combat! They looked . . . gosh . . . like they were really thrilled to be in each other's company.

Quil was astounded. They seemed to be having more fun than he and Crystal. How could that be? This had to be a fluke. Tomorrow they would be the same Paul and Leah that they all knew and loved_—_or would they?

The ride home was annoying Quil to no end. Paul and Leah were talking non-stop in the back seat. When they weren't talking, he was privy to them giggling and laughing out loud. It was sickening! Looks like this favor was no favor to him.

He spent so much time craning his neck, trying to overhear what they were saying that he was ignoring Crystal. She was in a bad mood anyway; something he said earlier pissed her off. He was just stating a fact—her makeup was applied a little too heavy. He liked the natural look a lot better. She didn't have to get so mad. When you think about it—it was actually a compliment. Why do women always take things the wrong way?

He dropped the two of them off at the Clearwaters' and was waiting for Paul to return to the vehicle. Paul waved him away.

* * *

><p>Leah's face glowed in the moonlight. "What's the matter, Paul, were you afraid that Quil would cramp your style?"<p>

Paul offered an impish grin, and responded with, "No, I just wanted a little more time alone with a beautiful woman."

"You are too smooth. You know that _Etcetera_?"

"If you say so."

"I had a really good time tonight, Paul. I'm the first one to admit I didn't know how things would pan out on this date."

"Me neither, but I've got an idea on how to make it even better." He grabbed Leah in a sudden clinch. His lips were instantly on hers, their mouths crashing simultaneously. Neither one surrendered dominance to the other. His tongue was playing a melody she hadn't heard and it was a smokin' tune. There was a veritable lip-locking war being waged.

Leah had never been kissed like this before; she had always been the aggressor. She pulled away—at first, shocked at his brazenness—but damn—she could get used to this.

"_Etcetera_!" she managed to gasp, "how did you learn to kiss like that? What a _hot dog_ you are! Here all this time I thought you'd never kissed a girl in your life!"

His smile was lighting up the darkened sky as he spoke. "I got my kissing quota filled over at the Makah Rez. The girls don't know me there. So what do you think? You want to go out again sometime?"

"You better believe it! And make sure your tongue gets plenty of rest," she snickered. Good night, Paul."

"Yeah, it was good, wasn't it? But, 'Can I go forward when my heart is here?'" He took one last look at his date. "Night, Leah."

Leah sighed. "Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow."

Answering, Paul quoted, "That I shall say goodnight till it be morrow."

That being said, Paul sauntered off into the dark.

"Whaaat . . . eeever . . ." she cooed dreamily.

* * *

><p>The next day at the Clearwaters', Leah was busy washing up the lunch dishes when she heard a rapping at the front entrance. Seth was with Bella and Jake and Sue was at the grocery store, so here was Leah with her arms elbow deep in dishwater, listening to the insistent thumping.<p>

Why did she always have to be the one to answer the damn door?

She muttered under her breath as she shook the sudsy water off her hands and dried them on a towel. The pounding got louder.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'—Wait a freakin' minute, will ya?"

She no sooner opened the door, when Quil shoved Paul through the opening and hollered out: "He's all yours, Leah! Bye bye, Paul!"

Paul came flying over the threshold, landing on the tile floor. His knees connected with a resounding thud. He looked up into the astonished eyes of Leah.

"Oh, gawd," she exclaimed. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Same old, same old," he retorted in an apathetic voice.

She leaned down and tipped his chin up so she could get a better view. "Okay, let's have a gander at you . . . aah, it doesn't look too bad. _I've_ even looked a lot worse."

Leah reached a hand down and helped to yank him to a standing position. Leading him to the couch, she snickered, "Ya know, you could try to control that temper of yours just a teensy little bit once in a while. Wait here; I'll go get a washcloth and some ointment.

She returned to Paul a few minutes later and crouched before him, taking stock of his injuries. There were several bruises on his chest, arms, and cheek. A line of claw marks ran down his neck, clear down to his abdomen. A bright red gash adorned a spot above his left eyebrow.

Leah went to work cleaning up the tracks left by Quil's long wolfen nails. The marks were cut a little deeper on his abdomen, and he flinched as the wet cloth worked its way into each bloody groove.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled. "What were you two fighting about anyway?"

She continued on, now dabbing at the cut over his eye.

"Quil was complaining about your behavior on our date. He said some pretty harsh things about you. I was defending your honor."

"You didn't have to do that, Paul," she laughed. "I'm pretty thick-skinned. Anyway, I'm used to it by now."

"I don't care. That's not the point! I did it because you don't deserve it, Leah."

"So . . . you got pounded . . . defending me?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up!" He stared down at the floor.

He looked so pathetic sitting there with his face all black and blue.

This was a first for Leah—one of the boys sticking up for the unpopular she-wolf of the pack.

"Well, I'm sorry you got the stuffin' knocked out of you, _Etcetera_, but thanks. That was incredibly sweet of you. No one's ever stood up for me like that."

"Anytime, Leah. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Something stirred inside Leah's soul as she gazed into his sad ebony eyes. The washcloth was flung away, landing against the wall.

Her hand instinctively cupped the back of his head as she gently brushed her lips to his neck. She delivered small wet kisses along his shoulder, slowly trailing to his collarbone. Her lips found their way down his arm, soothing all the bruised tissues.

Leah lifted her head to peer up at him; at the same time, she reached up with her other hand to delicately stroke the side of his face. His eyes were shining now. He closed them as she leaned in to touch her lips to each one.

When his eyes opened again, something inside of him snapped. An intense craving began to course through his veins. His breath hurriedly left his lungs in a loud whoosh as he pulled Leah unexpectedly toward himself. The smoldering look on his face seemed almost dangerous. He lifted her as if she was feather-light and set her on his lap, placing her knees on either side of his thighs, to straddle him.

He moistened his lips with his tongue as he hungrily stared at her full mouth.

"Paul, stop . . . we can't."

His voice was low and husky. "Yes . . . yes, we can."

"No . . . Not here."

"Yes . . ." He nodded his head. "Yes . . ." His onyx eyes glowed with a passion threatening to explode. "Now tell me yes, Leah—just let yourself go—and say yes."

His hands reached out drawing her face to his. His tongue initiated the dance of desire as it smoothly glided over her bottom lip. That did it!

Paul pulled back for a moment, waves of heat radiating from his body. He whispered, "Leah?"

"Yes . . ." she breathed, "yes!"

Her lips immediately parted, tantalizing him further. His fingers were instantly entangled in her shining black tresses. He pulled her closer than ever, while his mouth sought out the object of his heart's insistent yearning.

Their mouths collided in a burst of passion. Leah's hands stroked his back and shoulders. He felt as if her fingertips were igniting his whole body. Paul was on fire and Leah was fueling the blaze. They were an entwined bundle of kindling. The flames were surely but steadily engulfing them both.

Leah's eyes were burning coals, searing him to his core and encouraging his advances. Her heart was racing in anticipation of the coming invasion. His tongue entered her mouth, slowly rolling under and over hers in that new _tune_ that was fast becoming her favorite. She joined in the sensuous dance, duplicating his every move. The intensity of these carnal sensations was toying with her weakening resolve.

Leah lifted her body slightly higher; her breasts brushing against his bare chest as she did so. Fisting his hair, her mouth greedily drew his tongue back into her moist opening. She didn't resist as he began to suckle lightly on her tongue. Damn, she tasted so good.

"Oh, God, Paul," she moaned, "don't stop!" As soon as the words were spoken, all his restraint slipped away. Paul flipped her onto her back, his taut body pinning her with his weight. The feel of his body pressed up against hers was driving her insane; Paul was already starting to careen over the edge. A battle ensued to see who could get closest to the other. Neither of them won—or lost—the skirmish. It was a mutual surrender of wills, as their mouths spontaneously moved together at a feverish pace. "Leah . . ." he whispered as he inhaled a needed gulp of air. His hands were suddenly at her waist, traveling rapidly down her hips, and gliding over her smooth thighs. Her fingers danced over the muscular planes of his chest, trailing to the enticing ripples of his rock hard abs. Paul began to shudder; he couldn't take much more of this sweet _torture_. His body ached to be one with her.

Their hearts were galloping; their breaths accelerating in a hormone induced frenzy. Paul was just about ready to cart her off to the bedroom.

Without warning, the front door swung open, and Sue came waltzing in with a couple of paper sacks full of groceries. Their lips parted company; their heads turned toward the sound of Sue, clearing her throat. It was as if a bucket of ice water had descended upon them. Paul raised himself up from Leah's prone body, and quickly helped her to sit up beside him.

"Practicing military combat techniques?" Sue mused; her voice took on a playful tone. "I don't think Leah could squirm out of that hold too easily—even if she _wanted_ to. Good going, Paul!"

"Great timing, mom," Leah grumbled in response.

"I guess I better go," Paul muttered reluctantly. "He stood up, and holding Leah's hand, placed a gentle kiss on her palm. "Thanks for _helping_ me get patched up."

"Is that what you were doing . . ." Sue cracked, as she carried the groceries into the kitchen.

Leah cocked an eyebrow and hinted, "Yeah, well if I know you wolfboys, you'll be back for a _second helping_."

A huge grin erupted on Paul's face. He winked at her and said, "Should I bring my own utensils?"

"Just a spoon. There'll be lots of spooning."

He walked out the door, still grinning.

After Paul left, Leah got out her cell and texted him. The message read: Dear Romeo, meet me tonight at Steelhead Cove. Ten PM—don't keep me waiting. And don't forget to bring a spoon—a really big one. Second helping guaranteed! Come back to me—you glorious sinner, you!

Paul answered: Sinner? Doth thou believe that I have sinned, dear Juliet? Then thy sweet lips have purged my sin and taken my sin upon thyself. In the words of Romeo Montague, "Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." And again . . . and again . . .

* * *

><p>AN: Who would ever guess that the two most volatile werewolves of the pack could quote Shakespeare? And mean it! Swoon!


End file.
